salvando la navidad
by draculauraloveclawd
Summary: que pasaria si la oscuridad usara seres oscuros de Chima para arruinar la navidad los elegidos junto a los heroes de chima tendran que trabajar en equipo para poder salvarla en su aventura descubriran mucho acerca del significado de la navidad junto a los cachorros de santa. parejas lavalxliella rogonxeris freddyxatzi muditaxkimo
1. Chapter 1

Ocho días antes de navidad

**Nota esencial me gustaron mucho las canciones navideñas de santa paws y santa paws 2 así que bueno escuche las canciones pero le cambie algunas letras a la canción para darle un poco más de significado a esta primera parte. Espero que no haya un problema. **

Era un día hermoso en el polo norte, todos estaban muy alegres porque faltaban 8 días para la navidad, sobre todo Santa, quien revisaba cada día la lista de los niños buenos y los niños traviesos, junto a él estaba Santa Paws quien lo ayudaba a revisar la lista, en ese momento pasaron cuatro cachorros, quienes corrían muy felices, Santa Paws al verlos les hablo:

Santa Paws.- Noble, Jingle, Charity, Hope, no corran mis cachorros.

Noble.- lo siento papá, lo que pasa es que estamos muy emocionados.

Jingle.- si muy pronto será navidad, no puedo esperar.

Charity.- yo tampoco, estoy tan emocionada.

Hope.- yo también, habrá mucha esperanza este año para todos, lo siento dentro de mí.

Santa Claus.- vengan cachorros quieren ver a los niños buenos.

Los 4 cachorros.- ¡Claro!

Noble.- (al ver a un niño con un saltamontes a su lado) ¿Quién es ese niño Santa?

Santa Claus.- ese niño se llama Freddy y su brije es Hopper ellos y sus amigos ayudaron al consejo brije a derrotar a la oscuridad, y cree mucho en la navidad.

Hope.- él tiene un gran espíritu navideño.

Santa Paws.- por supuesto que si mis cachorros.

Noble.- me pregunto ¿Cómo transmitirá la navidad a todo el mundo?

En la ciudad de México todos estaban muy contentos porque pronto seria navidad, todas las calles y las casas estaban adornadas con un gran espíritu navideño, todos compartían una gran felicidad ese espíritu era contagioso ya que traía con ellos algo mágico y maravilloso y todos lo traían muy dentro de su corazón:

Freddy y Hopper (saliendo de su casa):

"Celebremos las fiestas,

Con todos a diario en cualquier lugar,

Se celebran las fiestas,

En México nuestro hogar."

Atzi y Bri:

"Celebremos las fiestas,

Los arboles ya encendiendo están,

Se celebran las fiestas,

En grande a festejar…"

Mudita:

"Hola amigos como están"

Púas:

"Que gloriosa noche hay"

Freddy y Atzi:

"hay risas y felicidad"

Kimo:

"y gozo musical"

Mudita, escamas, Púas, colmillos, Kimo y Cloko:

"y todo México vivo esta,

Que gran festividad…"

Todos:

"y yo celebro las fiestas,

Con todos alegres, cantando voy,

Celebremos las fiestas,

No hay época mejor"

Cejas (acercándose al panadero):

"son sus galletas un manjar"

El panadero:

"¿quiere usted probar?"

Cejas:

"uno o dos quizá"

El panadero:

"servido esta"

Cejas: "mmmm"

Cejas y ponzoña:

"y todo México vivo esta,

Que gran festividad…"

Todos:

"Celebremos las fiestas,

Con todos a diario en cualquier lugar,

Se celebran las fiestas,

En México nuestro hogar."

Freddy: "y yo celebro las fiestas"

Hopper, Atzi y bri se unen a él:

"con mi familia y en amistad"

Todos:

"y yo celebro las fiestas,

En México nuestro hogar,

Y yo celebro las fiestas,

Con todos y en todo lugar será,

Quiero ver a los niños,

De nuevo juguetear,

Freddy, Hopper, Atzi, Bri, Kimo, Cloko, Mudita, Escamas, Púas, Colmillos, Cejas, Ponzoña (dirigiéndose a un lugar donde ven a una pequeña fénix llamada Fugaz quien al parecer le gustaba mucho su compañía y adoraba esa festividad vivía en la guarida del consejo Brije, además de eso Fugaz parecía que era una humana pero no era así según Pu-yi ella venia de otro lugar pero lo malo es que quedó huérfana y sus padres para protegerla la llevaron a ese lugar lejos del suyo Chu Yung logro encontrar y él junto con los del consejo Brije la cuidaron) cuando Fugaz los vio entrar les dijo cantando:

Fugaz:

"hola amigos como están,

Que glorioso día es…,

Mudita y Atzi cantando con ella:

"Las luces hoy se encenderán"

Freddy:

"campanas sonaran…"

Todos (es decir los seis elegidos junto con Fugaz y el Consejo Brije):

"y todo México vivo esta,

Que gran festividad…

Celebremos las fiestas,

Con todos alegres, cantando voy,

Celebremos las fiestas,

No hay época mejor"

"celebremos las fiestas,

Ya todos comparten la diversión,

Se celebran las fiestas,

Que empieza la estación,

Freddy (mirando a sus amigos y al consejo Brije).- muy bien amigos están listos (Freddy y Atzi se preparan para prender el árbol).

Atzi.- uno, dos, tres.

En ese momento el árbol navideño se prendió dejando a todos muy alegres por fin habían acabado de terminar las decoraciones navideñas y con gran entusiasmo terminaron la canción:

Todos:

"Se celebran las fiestas,

En México nuestro hogar,

Que gran festividad…."

Fugaz.- que emoción me encanta la navidad.

Freddy.- a todos nos encanta Fugaz.

Fugaz.- me pregunto si en donde yo provenía también la celebraban.

Atzi.- yo creo que si Fugaz, ten fe pronto sabremos cuál es tu verdadero hogar.

Pero en otro lugar un cuervo llamado garras no estaba muy contento sobre todo con la navidad y al parecer tenía un perverso plan que acabaría por arruinar la navidad; abriendo un portal se dirigió a otro lugar llamado Chima donde pensó en encontrar aliados oscuros.


	2. la oscuridad encuentra aliados

**La oscuridad encuentra aliados**

Cuando Garras el brije de la oscuridad llego al mundo de Chima empezó por buscar aliados, o tal vez a alguien que pudiera prestar su cuerpo para que Elmer llevara a cabo su plan siniestro, cuando llego lo único que pudo ver es a varias tribus reunidas para una gran carrera para ganar una chi dorada, Garras se quedó viendo para averiguar si encontraba a alguien de oscuro corazón en ese momento vio a un león y a una leona platicar antes de que comenzara la carrera:

Laval.- Liella me preguntaba si después de esta carrera, te gustaría venir conmigo a pasear en la bestia legendaria.

Liella.- me encantaría Laval, además recuerda que me gustan muchos tus citas al aire libre.

Laval.- bueno no soy un mal novio o sí.

Liella.- no eres un mal novio, eres un gran león de buen corazón del que yo me enamore y me ha salvado muchas veces (dándole un beso en la mejilla) y me alegro que tú seas mi novio.

Laval.- y yo me alegro de tener a mi lado Liella (agarrando sus manos y mirándola con amor).

Garras.- (observándolos con desprecio) ellos no me ayudaran en nada, son demasiados buenos y no creo que quieran ayudarnos (se va de ese lugar volando).

Laval.- (sintiendo la maldad de Garras, voltea hacia donde estaba pero no ve nada) ¿Qué fue eso?

Liella.- Laval ¿Qué pasa? Ocurre algo malo (mirándola preocupada).

Laval.- creí sentir una presencia maligna.

Liella.- (sintiendo también a Garras) no eres el único (volteando a todos lados buscando a Garras) lo que haya sido creo que ya se fue.

Laval.- creo que tienes razón, pero ¿Qué habrá sido esa presencia? (escuchando el llamado para la carrera) oh mira la carrera ya va empezar, debemos irnos luego averiguaremos que era esa presencia.

Garras.- (observaba como se iban mientras seguía buscando todavía a seres malignos de ese mundo) eso estuvo cerca, por poco y se dan cuenta de mi presencia, como sea tengo que darme prisa si quiero buscar aliados (se va de ahí pero justo cuando iba a observar a las otras tribus pudo ver a un escorpión escondido) pero que tenemos aquí un escorpión mirando con odio a las otras tribus, será mejor que lo siga.

En ese momento Garras siguió al escorpión hasta alcanzarlo a su guarida donde vio a muchas tribus oscuras en ese momento logro escuchar que ellos deseaban apoderarse de toda Chima y todo lo que había en él, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió entrar y empezó hablar con ese escorpión y negociar con él:

Garras.- disculpa no pude evitar escuchar que quieren dominar todo este mundo.

Scorm.- eso es cierto y tu ¿Quién eres?

Garras.- me llamo Garras y soy un brije oscuro y necesito que tú te unas a la oscuridad.

Scorm.- a que te refieres.

Garras.- tal vez estés confundido pero talvez el Umbra Cameo te lo diga.

Umbra Cameo.- (aparece delante de él) escucha necesitamos que nos ayudes con nuestros planes.

Scorm.- ¿Qué quieren que haga?

Umbra Cameo.- queremos que nos prestes tu cuerpo para que Elmer regrese y podamos cumplir nuestro propósito.

Scorm.- el precio es alto y que me darán a cambio.

Umbra Cameo.- la oscuridad de recompensara y te ayudara a dominar este mundo y a cambio te inspirara a tomarlo con tus ambiciones.

Garras.- y el poder Scorm, piensa en el poder que te dará la oscuridad si te unes a nosotros.

Scorm.- sabias tus palabras Garras (agarrando el Umbra Cameo) de acuerdo que la oscuridad tome de mi la que quiera.

En ese momento el Umbra Cameo emitió unos rayos oscuros del cual tomo el cuerpo de Scorm haciendo que Elmer se uniera a su cuerpo provocando pánico en las tribus oscuras cuando el proceso termino Elmer se levantó poco a poco, Garras al verlo ya levantado se posó en hombro y dijo:

Garras.- ¿Cómo te sientes Elmer?

Elmer.- (en el cuerpo de Scorm) Garras me siento más ¡poderoso! Y ahora llego el momento de acabar con la navidad ¡para siempre!

**No soy dueña de la película ni del programa y la pregunta más importante será ¿Qué pasara ahora? **


	3. la aventura a comenzado

**La aventura ha comenzado**

En el momento en que Elmer tomo el cuerpo de Scorm dirigió a todas las tribus oscuras hacia el polo norte donde tratarían de secuestrar a los cachorros de Santa; el en polo los cachorros estaban muy felices el gran carámbano les dio sus primeras gemas las cuales les darían la oportunidad de conceder buenos deseos navideños, pero no se dieron cuenta que unas arañas los observaban y cuando vieron que los cachorros estaban muy lejos de los elfos, los capturaron con una red de telarañas y se los llevaron pero lo malo es que abrieron mal el portal a chima y llegaron a México donde fueron vistos por los elegidos quienes salvaron a los cachorros, pero en el momento en que fueron salvados se abrió otro portal que los llevo a Chima donde lograron escapar de las tribus oscuras al estar más lejos empezaron a hablar:

Noble.- gracias por habernos salvado de esas horribles arañas.

Freddy.- ustedes ¿pueden hablar?

Atzi.- pero, pero, pero, eso es imposible.

Charity.- claro que es posible, la razón por la cual pueden oírnos hablar es porque tienen mucho espíritu navideño.

Hopper.- así que es por eso, al creer mucho en la navidad podemos oírlos.

Ponzoña.- creo que eso nos deja todo claro a todos nosotros.

Hope.- de cierta manera Ponzoña, y te doy una buena noticia tú y tu humano ya no están en la lista de los traviesos de Santa.

Jingle.- así es al igual que Púas y Mudita junto con sus brijes están en la lista de los buenos no recibirán carbón.

Kimo.- alto, un momento ustedes conocen a Santa.

Hope.- no solo lo conocemos nosotros somos los hijos de Santa Paws.

Escamas.- Santa Paws él se encarga de darle regalos a las mascotas y a los brijes.

Noble.- así es Escamas, la razón por la cual los conocemos es porque nosotros somos los cachorros de Santa.

Bri.- pero ¿Qué querían esas criaturas con ustedes?

Jingle.- logre oír que querían llevarnos con Elmer.

Todos.- (excepto los cachorros) ¡¿Elmer?!

Charity.- ¿lo conocen?

Púas.- conocerlo él trabaja para la oscuridad.

Freddy.- y por lo que nos dicen de seguro quieren hacer algo malo.

Noble.- y creo que tal vez se trata de la navidad.

Fugaz.- pero ¿Por qué la navidad?

Atzi.- a lo mejor porque la navidad es la unica época del año en que todas las personas creen en la magia.

Hope.- el gran carámbano de la navidad ya nos dio nuestras gemas navideñas si caen en manos equivocadas puede que la oscuridad quiera usarlas para sus planes.

Freddy.- no podemos permitir eso.

Fugaz.- tienes razón la navidad es para dar alegria y esperanza a todos es la que ayuda a traerlo todos los días del año.

Charity.- eso es cierto Fugaz, a mí no me gustaría que la oscuridad quiera hacer algo malo a la navidad.

Atzi.- lo primero que podemos hacer es cuidarlos y protegerlos de Elmer.

Mudita.- pero antes de eso hay que preguntarnos ¿Dónde estamos realmente?

Freddy.- (reconociendo el lugar) chicos creo saber dónde estamos, yo estuve aquí hace tiempo atrás.

Cejas.- espera ¿Cómo que tú ya estuviste aquí?

Freddy.- hace mucho tiempo encontré un portal que me llevo aquí, todos estamos en Chima.

Mientras tanto en el polo norte los elfos estaban trabajando para preparar los juguetes y llevárselos a todos los niños cuando la señora Paws entro algo preocupada preguntando por sus pequeños:

Sra. Paws.- amor ¿has visto a los cachorros? Los he llamado para que fueran a comer pero no vinieron.

Santa Paws.- pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Eli el elfo.- a lo mejor están en los establos con los renos.

Sra. Paws.- la señora Claus y yo ya revisamos ahí pero no estaban.

Eddy.- esto es lo que haremos los localizaremos, mediante sus cristales, así sabremos donde están.

Eli el elfo.- (buscándolos en el mapa) vamos averiguar dónde están (observando que no estaban en el mapa) que raro no hay señal de sus cristales en el mapa, estoy empezando a preocuparme.

Santa Claus.- no eres el único Eli.

Mientras en el mundo Chima, Freddy termino de contarles a sus amigos sobre su aventura hace años atrás cuando tenía seis años de edad y de como se hizo amigo de Laval:

Freddy.- y así fue como paso chicos.

Fugaz.- esto demuestra que existo amistad en cualquier parte.

Atzi.- dime Freddy, ¿volviste a ver a Laval?

Freddy.- no, después de que nos conocimos y formamos amistad junto con sus amigos el portal se cerró al siguiente día, no lo volví a ver.

Hope.- eso es algo muy triste.

Mudita.- nos dijiste ¿Qué ese portal se abrió en la época de navidad?

Freddy.- si pero solo ocurrió una vez, quería saber si se abría con la época de navidad pero no fue así, (haciendo una pausa) a lo mejor él nos puede ayudar que dicen amigos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Freddy y marcharon al castillo león, pero no se dieron cuenta que fueron observados por Garras quien al parecer no estaba nada contento, sobre todo por la noticia que le iba a comunicar a Elmer, cuando los elegidos y los cachorros llegaron al castillo león Laval y Liella lograron verlos y se acercaron a ellos y Laval logro reconocer a Freddy:

Laval.- ¿Freddy? ¿Eres tú?

Freddy.- ¿Laval? Vaya pero si has crecido.

Laval.- Freddy, no lo puedo creer en verdad eres tú viejo amigo.

Liella.- Laval ¿acaso lo conoces?

Laval.- ahh luego te cuento Liella, Freddy ella es mi novia Liella, Liella él es Freddy.

Liella.- ahora recuerdo hace una semana me platicaste sobre él, es un gusto conocerte.

Laval.- ¿Quiénes son ellos? (refiriéndose a los amigos de Freddy)

Freddy.- ellos son mis amigos, mi novia Atzi.

Atzi.- hola.

Freddy.- mis amigos Cejas y Kimo.

Cejas.- que tal.

Kimo.- gusto en conocerlos.

Freddy.- y mis amigos Púas y Mudita.

Púas.- es un placer conocerlos.

Freddy.- ellos son nuestros brijes Hopper, Bri, Cloko, Ponzoña, Colmillos y Escamas.

Los brijes.- hola.

Hopper.- (acercándose a Laval) me llamo Hopper.

Laval.- mucho gusto yo soy Laval.

Bri.- (acercándose a Liella) hola, yo me llamo Bri.

Liella.- yo soy Liella es un gusto conocerte Bri.

De repente hubo un gran resplandor haciendo que en la frente de Laval y Liella apareciera el símbolo de la amistad, no sabían en él porque pero algo parece que tenía que ver con la alianza; después Laval y Liella se figaron en los cachorros y de Fugaz:

Laval.- tú eres un fénix.

Fugaz.- si, pero soy una niña, me llamo Fugaz.

Liella.- pero ¿Cómo?

Fugaz.- larga historia, luego se las cuento.

Noble.- nosotros también queremos oírla Fugaz.

Laval.- ¿ustedes pueden hablar?

Liella.- ¿Cómo es posible?

Noble.- ustedes también creen en la navidad.

Jingle.- por esa razón pueden escucharnos.

Freddy.- escuchen necesitamos su ayuda, para proteger a estos cachorros.

Laval.- vengan con nosotros al mercado en el camino nos contaran todo.

Mientras con las criaturas oscuras Elmer estaba muy furioso:

Elmer.- como los dejaron escapar.

Garras.- yo también estoy enojado.

Elmer.- y lo peor de todo es que esos cachorros ya tienen guardaespaldas, bien habrá que cambiar los planes…

**No soy dueña de estos programas espero sus comentarios.**


	4. Tienes que creer Eris

**Tienes que creer Eris**

En el momento en que todos entran al mercado los amigos de Laval se acercan a ellos y les preguntan qué hacían en Chima cuando les contaron su historia, muchos de ellos les creyeron ya que podían también escuchar a los cachorros, excepto Eris ya que ella no podía oírlos y le era imposible creerlo sobre todo porque Fugaz también le decía sobre la navidad pero Eris no creía nada de eso:

Eris.- por favor, amigos eso es imposible.

Rogón.- pero Eris enserió ellos si están hablando.

Eris.- por favor, no creo que sea cierto.

Hope.- claro que si es cierto Eris, solo tienes que creer.

Eris.- (escuchando los ladridos de Hope) por favor, ya deja de ladrar.

Laval.- Eris Hope no está ladrando.

Liella.- ella está hablando contigo Eris.

Fugaz.- tienes los oídos tapados, tienes que creer Eris, solo escucha.

Fugaz.- (empezando a cantar)

"si un villancico empiezo a oír,

Yo quiero cantar así"

Atzi.- "donde yo vea amor,

Yo cantare,

Campanas hallare…"

Liella.- "si ángeles siento sobre mí"

Mudita.- "donde haya celebración"

Fugaz, Liella, Mudita y Atzi.-

"hay una esperanza de vivir,

Recuerdos de paz y amor"

Hope, Jingle, Charity.-

"alegria y diversión,

Al cantar esta canción"

Noble.- "si tú puedes ver,

Donde hay magia,

Existirá…"

Eris.- oigan sino callan a estos cachorros, me enojare por sus ladridos.

Kimo.- aun no oyes.

Todos.- a los cachorros hablar.

Eris.- enserió no entiendo nada.

Laval.- "siempre es mejor,

Dar que recibir"

Freddy y Hopper.-

"para ti y para mí"

Cragger y Worriz.-

"y hasta muy tarde,

Ir a dormir"

Eris.- ahh tendrán regalos para mí.

Gorzan.- no, no estas entendiendo Eris.

Hope, Jingle, Charity.-

"alegria y diversión,

Al cantar esta canción"

Noble.- "si tú puedes ver,

Donde hay magia,

Existirá…"

Todos.- (excepto Eris) "yo tengo fe y confianza,

Creo en el amor, que Santa Claus ya llega,

Y que viene algo mejor,

Creemos que hay familias,

Que hay amistad e ilusión,

Que durara."

Fugaz.- "si hay algo,

En que soñar."

Laval y Liella.- "o una luz que encender"

Freddy y Atzi.- "si exite amor de verdad,

Hay todavía fe"

Charity.- (haciendo funcionar su gema dándoles un muérdago a Freddy y Atzi)

Freddy y Atzi.- ohh (algo sorprendidos)

Todos.- "si un villancico empiezo a oír,

Yo quiero cantar así"

"donde yo vea amor,

Yo cantare,

Campanas hallare…"

Hope y Jingle.- (usando sus gemas mágicas para decorar el mercado con un aspecto navideño).

"alegria y diversión,

Al cantar esta canción"

"si tú puedes ver,

Donde hay magia,

Existirá…"

Noble.- (usando su gema para darles unos hermosos gorros navideños a todos)

"yo tengo fe y confianza,

Creo en el amor, que Santa Claus ya llega,

Y que viene algo mejor,

Creemos que hay familias,

Que hay amistad e ilusión,

Que durara, que durara."

Todos.- "yo tengo fe y confianza,

Creo en el amor, que Santa Claus ya llega,

Y que viene algo mejor,

Creemos que hay familias,

Que hay amistad e ilusión,

Tenemos fe y confianza,

Que durara."

Cuando todos terminaron la canción todos empezaron a reír, incluso Eris quien se acercó a Hope y empezó a acariciarla con cariño, tratando de creer en la navidad, lo que no supieron es que las criaturas oscuras comandadas por Elmer lograron capturarlas, sus amigos se dieron cuenta y trataron de ir a salvarlas, pero Elmer se interpuso:

Elmer.- ja jajá yo no lo creo.

Freddy.- ¡Elmer!

Laval.- ¿Cómo lo llamaste? Pero si él es Scorm.

Elmer.- Scorm me presto su cuerpo para llevar acabo mis planes.

Atzi.- ¿Qué planeas hacer esta vez Elmer?

Elmer.- eliminar para siempre la navidad.

Todos.- ¡¿Qué?!

Los cachorros.- ¡No! No puede hacer eso.

Elmer.- si puedo, que lastima que ya no vuelvan a ver a sus amigas, basta con solo una gema para llevar acabo mi plan (echando humo) adiós tontos.

Cuando Elmer se marchó con Eris y Hope, todos empezaron a idear un plan para detener a Elmer y salvar la navidad, de hecho tuvieron que pedir ayuda al consejo brije y a los fénix para encontrar a sus amigas; mientras tanto Eris y Hope estaban prisioneras en una jaula, cuando Elmer las dejo solas Eris empezó a cantar algo triste:

Eris.- (algo triste) "alegria y diversión,

Al cantar esta canción"

"si yo puedes ver,

Donde hay magia,

Existirá…"

Hope.- tranquila Eris, nuestros amigos nos sacaran de esta, ya lo veras.

Eris.- (escuchando a Hope) Hope puedo oírte, en verdad puedo escucharte.

Hope.- después de todo, si crees en la navidad Eris, (acercándose a ella y acostándose a un lado de ella) yo sabía que podías creer en ella.

Eris.- (acariciando a Hope) gracias por darme esperanza Hope.

Hope.- mi nombre significa esperanza Eris, y yo tengo la misión de dar esperanza.

**No soy dueña de este programa espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
